1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to railroads generally, and more particularly to a method and system for ensuring that a train does not pass a device such as a grade crossing gate or a track switch when that device is not properly configured.
2. Discussion of the Background
Train safety has always been a concern in the railroad industry. If anything, this concern has increased in recent years. This concern has led to proposals for and development of automated, safety-enhancing systems such as Automatic Train Control (ATC), Positive Train Control (PTC), and others. While such systems vary in their implementation, one goal they all share is to avoid accidents.
One source of accidents is an improperly set switch. Historically, an engineer or conductor would visually verify that a switch has been set to the correct position. However, engineers and conductors, being human, sometimes make mistakes, including traveling too fast such that there is not sufficient time to stop the train when the signal is first visible, not activating the brakes a sufficient distance from the switch, failing to notice that the switch has been improperly set, and even forgetting to look at the switch. The results of such mistakes can be disastrous.
Another source of accidents is a malfunctioning grade crossing gate. Grade crossing gates may be triggered by radar, by a track circuit, or by a mechanical switch set at a position far enough away from the crossing gate such that the gate will have sufficient time to go down when triggered by a train traveling at the maximum allowable speed. Some gates are equipped with monitoring equipment that can determine if the gate is malfunctioning and, in some cases, sends a message via telephone or radio informing the dispatcher of a malfunction. The dispatcher is then required to broadcast this information to all other trains that pass the grade crossing.
What is needed is a method and apparatus that ensures that a train will not pass a switch, grade crossing gate, or other device that is not properly configured.